


... and we'll rot hand in hand

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Suicide, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4056145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana with Morgause fight the terrible battle to save the Old Religion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	... and we'll rot hand in hand

**Author's Note:**

> The spells are adjusted Anglo-Saxon words.

"Chilling winds caress my body  
The rain falls hard on my face  
As I gaze up to the sky  
Clouds gather and thunder roars  
Valkyries ride down to me  
Einherjer is what I'll be  
I ride with them to the golden halls  
Deep within Asgards walls"  
\- Ablaze My Sorrow (Where The Strong Live Forever)

The battle was raging. Morgana could smell the hatred and contempt. They deny us. They despise the Old religion, replacing it with their "God". Nameless, male, hateful God. Why? I don't understand thee. Why dost thou detest us, while we haveth done thee no wrong? Leave us alone! They attacked us. And they art overpowering. I have to flatten the powers. I call thee, my ancient gods. Cumaþ forþsíþæs ríceθ Ðære rósan cædmon ik fierdstemmeth eac mín bréostþinge.  
The Saxons spotted Morgana, enchanting the soldiers. "Kill the minx. Slaughter the prophetess." Morgana knew the paths much better the Saxons did. But the marshes were treacherous. Morgana stumbled. After all she had gone through... after all that suffering... she is unable to fulfill her destiny! Hell! Morgana started to crawl. The bushes- hide within the bushes! Hide there. Few more yards. Aggghhh... no, it hurts. No... I should be harmless! The blade must have been possessed with the blackest magic. I bleed.  
Morgause had slain many warriors before she noticed Morgana disappeared. No! Darling! Where art thou, my only true love? She ran fast as the wind. Morgana... "Morgana!!! Where art thou?" She only heard a gasp, weak as an autumn breeze. No! She kneeled next to her wounded, bleeding lover. "Morgana... Morgana! You're gonna be alright! I swear! I'll make everything alright. I'll fix it!" "I..." started Morgana with her lips trembling, "I feel so... cold... within..." No... "No, it will be alright. I'll fix you... cure you!" "You cannot... fix me, my... only... true... love. Stay with me." "I will never abandon thee!" "Take my hand... and go away when... my heart stops beating... when I'm cold..." "No! You're gonna make it! Please! You cannot leave me here!" Morgana closed her eyes. "No! Cumaþ forþsíþæs ríceθ ærgestréon rícium áhealtaþ þisse blátað mægþ landbræceas onuppan þissøm berbénan!" No. It didn't help. Morgause couldn't save Morgana's final breath.  
She slowly took Morgana's deceased, motionless body and carried it deeper into the marsh. There, at the shore ov the bog she laid Morgana upon the amaranthine moss and covered her with fern. With tears filled eyes and pain & grief tormented heart Morgause took her blade and slowly slit her wrists wide open.

"Your tomb is where your heart is."  
\- H.I.M. (Buried Alive By Love)


End file.
